El Inocente
by EriqitaPotterGranger
Summary: -AU- Hermione Granger es la hija del mas aclamado diseñador de modas del mundo, esta próxima a casarse con el heredero de los Diggory.  Harry Potter es un mecánico que vive en un pequeño cuarto con su amigo del alma, Ron Weasley. Summary completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.

**Summary: **-AU- Hermione Granger es la hija del mas aclamado diseñador de modas del mundo, esta próxima a casarse con el heredero de los Diggory, Cedric. Es una chica malcriada, prepotente, consentida y mimada que tiene todo lo que desea al instante.

Ante todos de vida es perfecta y ella es la princesa en su propio cuento de hadas, pero la verdad es que ya no soporta que todos manejen su vida sin tomar en cuenta su opinión.

Harry Potter es un mecánico que vive en un pequeño cuarto con su amigo del alma, Ron Weasley, sus padres desaparecieron cuando apenas tenía dos años quedándose a cargo de sus tíos que solo hicieron que su infancia fuera la peor de su experiencia de su vida; él esta seguro de que sus padres siguen vivos y no parara hasta encontrarlos.

¿Como es que el destino de una heredera con su futuro escrito desde el momento en que nació se junta con el de un simple mecánico que apenas y tiene dinero para comer?

¿Como fue que fueron onligados a casarse siendo de mundos tan diferentes?

Mas extraño aún ¿como fue que terminaron total y completamente enamorados?

* * *

><p>Estaba aburrida. Muy aburrida.<p>

Desde pequeña se había visto envuelta en fiestas de ese tipo y sabía como debía comportarse, pero eso no quería decir que le gustaran. Desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ahí, en su fiesta, con sus futuros suegros y a punto de anunciar su compromiso.

Si, Hermione Granger, la hija del más aclamado diseñador de modas en el mundo, estaba pronta a casarse. Y aunque la idea no le agradaba del todo, se convencía de que ese era su _destino_.

Se encontraba a minutos de hacer público un secreto a voces en el que solo faltaba fijar una fecha, y a punto de cambiar su apellido para pasar a ser Hermione Diggory.

En unos meses, exactamente dos meses más ¡dos meses!, se casaría con el hijo del dueño y heredero absoluto de "Diggory Corporations"; Cedric Diggory.

Se habían conocido el pasado Julio, cuando Cedric supervisaba "Diggory Corporations" sede en Estados Unidos y ella se encontraba cursando el último semestre de Ciencias Políticas en Hardvard.

Muchos habían dicho que lo suyo fue amor a primera vista pero la realidad era otra: fue dinero a primera vista.

Al poco tiempo de conocerse, Cedric se le había propuesto y, prácticamente, sus papas habían dado el sí por ella. Comenzaron su relación al mes de haberse conocido y no existía una sola revista en donde no se mencionara su relación y hablaran acerca de las posibilidades de una boda.

Y no es que no le gustara Cedric, al contrario era perfecto. Alto (solo un poco mas que ella), con facciones finas, tez clara, delgado, cabellos castaño cobrizo y unos impresionantes ojos grises que derretían y hacían imposible negarle cualquier absurda petición. Se podría decir que Cedric Diggory era el sueño de cualquier mujer hecho realidad: guapo, rico, famoso, inteligente, caballeroso…

Claro, para cualquier mujer que no la conociera a ella. Clarisse Diggory.

-Entonces Hermione, ¿tu que piensas? –una voz chillona la saco de sus cavilaciones. Su futura suegra.-

Clarisse Rollier de Diggory, mejor conocida como Clarisse Diggory, era el problema de cualquier mujer que pensara comenzar una relación con Cedric; si solo una loca lo haría, ella se consideraba una desquiciada por intentar casarse con él.

La mujer, fina de los pies a la cabeza, de unos cincuenta años (que no se le notaban en absoluto), era la persona más culta, refinada, sociable y educada que hubiera conocido (después de su madre, claro). Con unos hermosos ojos azules, rubia y de tez casi pálida, cualquiera que la conociera diría que, tal como su hijo, era la perfección andando; pero no.

Si Clarisse tenía un defecto, era su hijo. Cedric.

A pesar de que el joven tenía veintitrés años, la señora lo seguía tratando como si tuviera tres; y eso la volvía insoportable

-Perdón Clarisse, no le comprendí, usted decía… -pregunto educadamente-

-Decía, querida, que si crees apropiado el hecho de pedirle a las señoritas Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil desde este preciso momento que acepten ser tus damas de honor o mejor esperamos hasta hacer pública la noticia… sabes bien que soy unas damas muy ocupadas y es mejor avisarles con tiempo suficiente para que nos puedan hacer un espacio en su agenda tan apretada, recuerda que después de todo ellas fueron las damas de la hija de la duquesa el día de su boda y fue una fecha inolvidable…- le pregunto la mujer sin darse cuenta de la cara de fastidio que ponía la castaña-

-Yo creo que… -fue magistralmente interrumpida por el grito que soltó la rubia-

-¡Mi bebe llegó! –no fue necesario alzar la vista para que Hermione supiera que Cedric había regresado de la junta a la que había tenido que asistir en representación de su padre-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la Señora Diggory se encontraba frente a su hijo. Hermione dio un gran suspiro y se acerco a ellos, era hora de decirle al mundo que se casaba.

-Mi amor, parece que no sabes comer, mira como tienes esa barbilla… haber hay que limpiar a mi querubín –Clarisse saco de su bolso un pañuelo, lo mojo ¡con su saliva! y comenzó a limpiarle la barbilla a Cedric-

La castaña se puso roja de vergüenza, claramente oía los murmullos de las mujeres y los bufidos de los hombres que, por motivos de niveles sociales, no se atrevían a hacer en voz alta. No quería vivir toda su vida así; no quería ni podía.

-Ahora si mi amor, es hora de que tú y la señorita Granger hagan público lo que será el evento más importante del año… ¡NO! espera… Cedric que te he dicho, debes de traer ese esmoquin impecable, no me gusta que te andes ensuciando todo… haber date la vuelta para que te sacuda –y sin esperar respuesta del ojigris lo puso de espaldas y comenzó a sacudirle el traje y a limpiarlo de pies a cabeza tal como cualquier madre haría con su hijo… ¡de dos años!

-Querida no te quedes ahí, ayúdame a sacudir a mi peste pillín, debes acostumbrarte a que mi angelito siempre se ensucia y si no soy yo, tu debes limpiarlo, no podemos dejar que el heredero de los Diggory ande todo cochino ¿o si? –para este punto los cotilleos de las mujeres y la molestia de los varones era palpable, ya ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular; pero claro, al mencionar que Cedric era el heredero de su fortuna, todos callaron inmediatamente-

-Mami ¿ya estoy listo? –habló por fin el muchacho-

-Si querido, procura mantenerte así por el resto de la fiesta...

El primogénito de los Diggory se volteo hacia su novia y futura esposa y como si recién se hubiera percatado de su presencia y como si anterior no lo hubieran presenciado todos los invitados, sonrió. Todos reanudaron sus antiguas conversaciones como si nada.

-Hermy, amor, te ves radiante hoy, estoy seguro que es por la noticia que estamos a punto de dar… a partir de ahora no habrá marcha atrás, estaremos juntos para siempre… seguro que con la influencia de mi madre, y por supuesto de la tuya, te convertirás en la esposa perfecta, tal como ellas…

_E__staremos juntos para siempre… seguro que con la influencia de mi madre, y por supuesto de la tuya, te convertirás en la esposa perfecta, tal como ellas… _Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, ¿se convertirá en alguien parecida a Clarisse Diggory? ¿Soportaría que su suegra tratara a su marido igual que trataría a sus nietos? ¡¿Sus hijos serían como Cedric?

Tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa y tomar asiento ya que la cabeza le daba miles de vueltas, de repente se sintió mal.

-Amor, ¿estas bien? –oyó la voz de Cedric lejana-

-No me siento bien, creo que es mejor que me marche… -se levanto de la silla en donde se encontraba y con una mueca de disculpa, sonrisas fingidas y uno que otro _Un placer verlo, con su permiso_, salio disparada (literalmente, claro; después de todo una dama jamás corría) de la casa en dirección al estacionamiento.

Segundos después, oyó pasos tras de ella y no tardo en comprender que su novio la seguía.

-Cariño, Hermy, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué paso allá dentro? –el castaño la había alcanzado y en un movimiento rápido, la tomo de la mano para que lo mirara- ¿Ya estas bien, cierto? Mira que podemos regresar, anunciar nuestro compromiso y adjudicar todo esto a los nervios por nuestra boda…

-No Cedric, no quiero regresar, no quiero anunciar nuestro compromiso y… y ya ni siquiera se si me quiero casar contigo… -soltó y sintió como si su alma descansara- el agarre que el joven Diggory tenía sobre ella desapareció un poco-

-¿Q-que d-diji… dijiste? –tartamudeo su novio-

-Lo que oíste, Dios, yo quiero un marido que me quiera, que sepa tomar sus propias decisiones, no uno que ante cualquier cosa que le suceda corra a refugiarse en su madre… tienes veintitrés años, ¡demuéstralo! Todas las personas se burlan a espaladas tuyas del trato que te da tu madre… ¡Yo no quiero eso para mi!-

El ojigris se quedo en shock. Sabía como era su madre, especialmente con él, pero jamás pensó que le molestara a Hermione, es más pensó que eso le agradaba. Además, tampoco sabía que la demás gente hablara de él, nunca nadie le había dicho nada al respecto.

El valet parking llegó con el Mercedes negro de la castaña, está, sin esperar reacción por parte de su novio, subió a su auto y arranco, eso pareció sacarlo de su estado y la llamo rogándole que volviera y jurándole que cambiaría. La castaña ni se inmuto y no dio marcha atrás.

Hermione Granger no regreso.

* * *

><p><strong>-OoOoO-<strong>

Solo, aburrido, cansado; son solo algunos adjetivos que lo describirían perfectamente a lo largo de su vida

Harry James Potter Evans, Harry Potter para efectos prácticos, se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto de alquiler con su inseparable mejor amigo Ron Weasley, solos, y sin nada que alegrara su vida en ese momento. Bonita manera de celebrar que dentro de pocas horas comenzaría un nuevo año. Si, hermosa manera.

Molly Weasley les había ofrecido ir a la Madriguera a pasar estas fechas pero, ¿Qué sentido tiene ir a una casa que esta completamente vacía? Ninguno, por eso preferían quedarse en su "habitación", total solo unas horas mas y sería un nuevo día, no difería mucho de sus actividades diarias.

Giro su cabeza un poco solo para ver a su mejor amigo dormido y roncando ligeramente. Sonrió ante la imagen. Irónico, así fue como se conocieron: durmiendo.

Resulta que Harry, en uno de sus tantos días de soledad, fue a dar una vuelta por el Hyde Park y se decidió recostar junto a un árbol que le proporcionaba una excelente sombra en ese inusual día de calor.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido y cuando despertó se encontró a un pelirrojo, de aproximadamente su misma edad… ¡junto a él!, pero la cosa no terminaba ahí, claro que no… ¡como rayos habían terminado durmiendo juntos, sin conocerse y abrazados!

Rápidamente Harry se levanto y sin darse cuenta pateo la cabeza del muchacho y este se dio santo golpazo… Lo demás es historia: se levanto molesto, discutieron y mas rápido que inmediato se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas por lo sucedido; después Ron (como se había presentado el pelirrojo) lo invito a comer a su casa donde entró para no salir.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar como loco sobresaltando al pelinegro, Ron apenas si se movió, lo único que hizo fue soltar un ligero gruñido. Harry volvió a reír.

Levanto la bocina y una voz grave y algo ajetreada lo recibió.

-¿Harry Potter? –le dijo el desconocido al otro lado del auricular-

-A sus ordenes –contesto el aludido algo desconcertado ¿Quién podría saber su nombre?-

-¡Harry! Son Dean, Dean Thomas

-¡Dean! ¿Como estas, amigo? Hace tanto… ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿Y ese milagro? Para que soy bueno –el moreno estaba feliz por oír la voz de su antiguo amigo-

-¿Bueno?, para nada –el ojiverde bufó y el joven al otro lado comenzó a reír- sabes que es mentira Harry… En fin, llevó prisa así que a lo que te marque… Pasando por la autopista M25 en dirección sur, cerca del Aeropuerto de Heathrow, un coche se averió, la chica esta histérica, dice que le urge llegar a Hampshire, pero por como lo vi creo que será imposible… bueno yo cumplí con avisarte, ojala y puedas ayudarla; me tengo que ir, aún me queda un largo camino por recorrer, espero verte pronto. Hasta luego Harry.

-Adiós Dean y gracias –y colgó-

Sin quererlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Había conseguido un pequeño "trabajo" y no se vería obligado a continuar aburrido en su diminuta "habitación".

Se dirigió a donde su amigo dormía y decidió despertarlo para que lo acompañara, si bien le agradaba el hecho de haber conseguido trabajo, no le gustaba la idea de salir solo a esas horas de la noche.

-¡Ron! –movió a su amigo una vez-, ¡Ron! –dos veces- ¡Ron! –cinco veces- ¡RON! ¡Despierta! –solo consiguió que su amigo dejara escapar un nuevo gruñido. Al ver que el pelirrojo no tenía intenciones de levantarse, decidió dejarlo dormir y escribirle un recado en caso de que se le ocurriera levantarse (cosa imposible, pensó él).

Después de escribirle una pequeña nota y darle la dirección del lugar al que se dirigía, tomo las llaves de su vieja motocicleta y salió en dirección al lugar en donde una nueva clienta se encontraba esperando.

En el camino Harry pensaba quien sería la persona a la que se le había ocurrido salir de casa rumbo a una de las autopistas mas grandes de Londres sin ningún conocimiento de autos. Y no es que se molestara con el pequeño trabajito que tenía, al contrario casi le arma una fiesta al afectado pero es que en ese tiempo era muy difícil que a alguien tuviera un coche y no supiera que hacer cuando se le descomponía.

Media hora después, con el viento congelándole hasta el mas diminuto hueso, se percato de que se encontraba muy cerca de la dirección que le había proporcionado Dean; si sus conocimientos de la geografía del lugar no le fallaban (y estaba seguro de que no era así ya que desde que tenía uso de razón vagaba por la ciudad entera por el simple placer de conocerla)… estaba a tan solo una desviación del Aeropuerto de Heathrow, la chica y su auto averiado deberían de estar…

-Pensé que jamás llegaría… -una voz femenina con un toque de molestia y alegría le habló de la nada-

-Perdone, pero a estas horas es muy difícil ubicarse en esta enorme autopista –mintió el ojiverde, la verdad es que venía sin ninguna prisa. Estaciono su moto al lado del –magnifico, hermoso, excelente, carísimo- Mercedes Benz que conducía la mujer; no tardo mucho en comprender que la chica era rica. Perfecto-

-Perdone mi comportamiento –se disculpo educadamente la linda castaña- pero llevo varias horas aquí y me temía que no llegara nadie a ayudarme, vera, necesito llegar a Hampshire urgentemente… la verdad es que no me apetece recibir el Año Nuevo en esta carretera, sola y totalmente congelada…

-Entonces veamos que es lo que le pasa a su auto –y sin más preámbulos el pelinegro se dirigió a la parte delantera del Mercedes para comenzar a revisarlo-

Quince minutos después y luego de dos intentos fallidos por arrancarlo le pidió ayuda a la ojimiel.

-Señorita necesito su ayuda. Cuando cuente tres, intente encender el auto, ¿de acuerdo? –pidió el ojiverde cuando se hubo quitado la chaqueta que llevaba, arremangado la camisa blanca y hundido dentro del cofre del Mercedes. La castaña tomo asiento en el lugar del piloto y se preparo para recibir órdenes (algo bastante inusual en ella)-

-Uno –comenzó Potter-, dos, tres… ¡Ahora! –y sin esperar mas la chica encendió el motor esperando que el auto _cobrara vida_; sin embargo, lo único que pudo apreciar a través del parabrisas fue como un chorro de un líquido negro, espeso, asqueroso y algo oloroso salio del interior seguido de un grito y una maldición-

-¡Maldita sea! –grito el mecánico. Al salir para tratar de limpiarse un poco oyó como la "señorita" se reía como loca, al parecer encontraba divertido el hecho de que por su culpa terminara como _El monstruo del Lago Ness_.

Como pudo, Hermione se bajo de su automóvil y avanzo –aún riéndose- hacia el moreno. Harry, con rostro de total enfado e indignación, se acerco un poco a ella para reclamarle su falta de cortesía; si, la niñita se veía con clase y que era muy rica, pero en lo que a amabilidad, cortesía y tacto se refería, él la superaba en años luz.

-Ten –la ojimiel sonrió ligeramente y saco de su –_pequeña_- cartera un pañuelo inmaculadamente blanco, cuando lo tomo pudo notar que en el extremo inferior izquierdo estaban bordadas –con hilo dorado- las letras _HJG_, el moreno supuso que serían sus iniciales.

-Gracias –no pudo hacer mas que devolverle la sonrisa y comenzar a reírse el también, después de algunos minutos –en donde el muchacho se limpio completamente y el pañuelo (antes blanco) quedo de un negro petróleo- guardo el pañuelo en su bolso ya que se le hacía descortés entregárselo así de sucio.

-Bueno _señorita_, como habrá notado su coche no funciona, lo mejor será que llamé una grúa que lo remolque hasta mi taller y ahí hacerle las reparaciones necesarias…-

-¿Qué es lo que le paso? Jamás se me había detenido y mucho menos había salido esa cosa negra… ese… ese…

-Aceite –termino Harry-… ¿Sabía que a los coches es necesario ponerles agua y aceite y cambiarlo después de, aproximadamente, seis meses? –pregunto enarcando una ceja y recargándose en el cofre ya cerrado-

-Amm, pues… yo -la verdad es que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, lo único había entendido –a medias- es que a su hermoso Mercedes le faltaba agua. Pensó en quien había sido el idiota de no preparárselo correctamente, cuando recordó que justamente a ese idiota –John Shio- lo había despedido después de que había visto sus llantas llenas de una asquerosa tierra. _¡Rayos!_ se reprendió, debía conseguir alguien que hiciera eso de nuevo-

-¿No, verdad? –ella solo negó con la cabeza- de acuerdo, cuando llegue a mi _casa_ llamare a una grúa para que vengan por su auto, pero eso será hasta mañana… -lo miro horrorizada… ¡¿tendría que pasar la noche allí?-

Él, al ver el cambio de emociones en su fino rostro decidió ayudarla, después de todo probablemente le daría una propina por su amabilidad.

-¿Tiene que llegar a Hampshire, cierto? –asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, permítame llevarla, se que no esta acostumbrada a este tipo de transportes –señalo su moto- pero será mejor viajar unos momentos incomoda que pasar la noche aquí ¿no cree?-

Hermione estudio mentalmente sus opciones: quedarse ahí, sola y con ese frío o montarse –sí, montarse, no se le llamaría de otro modo a ir en esa _cosa_- con él en la moto, sufrir unos minutos –u horas- y dejarla en la comodidad de su casa tratando de olvidar ese horrible episodio con un buen baño de burbujas y sales minerales en el enorme jacuzzi de su habitación. Se decidió por la segunda opción.

-De acuerdo, iré con usted, tan solo… procure ir tranquilamente –dijo casi tartamudeando-

Harry le sonrió pícaramente y ella tragó saliva… Ya no se veía tan desagradable su primera opción.

No supo ni como termino arriba de la motocicleta, -¡con las piernas abiertas!- y su precioso vestido D&G roído de la parte inferior por el mal trato… ¡tendría que regresar a Suiza y pedir que le crearan algo nuevo! Bueno, su papa pagaría por todo lo que le estaba haciendo sufrir ¿no?

Llegó a su casa rápidamente –¡y se lo agradecía enormemente a todos los santos a los que le estuvo rogando!- y al poner un pie sobre tierra firme se sintió mucho mejor. Era obvio que devolver los canapés y el caviar que había degustado en la fiesta no era propio ni de buen gusto… ¡mucho menos en una señorita como ella!

Camino directamente al enorme portón en que mantenía segura su casa y mediante el interphone ordeno que le abrieran… una vez, dos veces… ¡diez veces! ¡NO había NADIE en su casa! ¡Esta vez si que se encargaría de convencer a su _papi_ de que despidiera a todos los incompetentes que tenía como empleados! ¡Les había ordenado específicamente que no salieran esa noche porque no habría nadie en casa y se podría presentar cualquier inconveniente!... ¡JUSTO COMO ESE!

-Pasa algo _señorita_ –ya ni se acordaba que el mecánico venía con ella-

-¡SI! –grito casi al borde de la histeria- ¡No hay nadie en casa, los _empleados_ –dijo esto último con desdén- salieron y no tengo manera de entrar; ni los de vigilancia, ni las mucamas, mayordomos, choféres… ¡NADIE! ¡NO HAY NADIE! ¡De que sirve tener a cientos de personas a tu servicio si no hay nadie cuando lo necesitas! –termino furiosa-

Harry solo la contemplaba realizar su monologo y lo único que se le venía a la mente al verla eran palabras como: _Ególatra, prepotente, déspota, malcriada, mimada, consentida_ y todo tipo de adjetivos parecidos. Claro que jamás los diría, aún esperaba su propina, y más le valía fuera buena o de lo contrario…

-¿Y no trae llaves? –sugirió-

-¿Llaves? –le miro como si estuviera loco y fuera un pequeño de un año que no sabe nada del mundo- ¿Llaves? –repitió- ¿En que mundo vives….? Las llaves dejaron de usarse desde antes de que yo naciera, ahora se utilizan las tarjetas o, como es el caso de mi casa, las claves y controles de… ¡voz! ¡Eso es! ¡Es usted un genio!-

La chica rápidamente comenzó a teclear una infinidad de números, el ojiverde solo veía su dedo índice moverse como un as de luz; cuando por fin termino –diez minutos después- comenzó a hablar en una lengua que inmediatamente reconoció, no era inglés, pero que no tenía ni idea de cual fuera; definitivamente esa casa era impenetrable, pensó.

Segundos después, las enormes puertas se comenzaron a abrir dejando paso a unas rejas que al apretar un diminuto botón –que nunca hubiera visto sino es porque ella movió su mano- se levantaron para mostrar una puerta de lo que pensó, era madera finísima y muy cotosa. Ella solo empujo un poco y dejo ver una enorme mansión.

-Bueno _señorita_ la dejó sana y salva, ahora… –era justo que, después de lo que le hizo pasar, le diera una excelente propina, y no se pensaba ir hasta conseguirla-

Por estar pensando en la jugosa cantidad de dinero que pediría, nunca se fijo que sus ojos, como la miel, se llenaron de lágrimas y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de verdadero miedo.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto cuando noto el cambio de expresión-

-Es que… bueno… yo… -tartamudeaba, su cara se tiño de un adorable tono carmín- vera –suspiro hondo- mi casa esta completamente sola y…. y… ¡no me gusta estar sola! ¡Me da mucho miedo! –y sus delicados ojos se pusieron rojos y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de miedo-

-¿Y hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? –pregunto exasperado al no entender su petición-

-Si, -se tranquilizo y respiro hondo para infundirse valor- ¿Le gustaría quedarse conmigo esta noche?

-**OoOoO-**

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí otro fic, espero les guste; la idea nació mientras veía una película con mi abuelita, de ahí el nombre de la historia, solo que esta basada pero no es lo mismo. Esta historia ya esta terminada así que publicare al menos una vez por semana, ¡lo juro!<p>

Ojala que sea de su agrado y sea merecedora de uno de su valiosisímos reviews.

Por cierto, para los que me siguen es StarStruck, ya casi termino el capítulo, solo falta pasarlo a edición y revisión y... ¡listo!

Los quiere... EriqitaPotterGranger


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.

**Summary: **-AU- Hermione Granger es la hija del mas aclamado diseñador de modas del mundo, esta próxima a casarse con el heredero de los Diggory, Cedric. Es una chica malcriada, prepotente, consentida y mimada que tiene todo lo que desea al instante.

Ante todos de vida es perfecta y ella es la princesa en su propio cuento de hadas, pero la verdad es que ya no soporta que todos manejen su vida sin tomar en cuenta en su opinión.

Harry Potter es un mecánico que vive en un pequeño cuarto con su amigo del alma, Ron Weasley, sus padres desaparecieron cuando apenas tenía dos años quedándose a cargo de sus tíos que solo hicieron que su infancia fuera la peor de su experiencia de su vida; él esta seguro de que sus padres siguen vivos y no parara hasta encontrarlos.

¿Como es que el destino de una heredera con su futuro escrito desde el momento en que nació se junta con el de un simple mecánico que apenas y tiene dinero para comer?

¿Cómo es que terminaron casados?

Mas extraño aún ¿como fue que terminaron total y completamente enamorados?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

De acuerdo, no le tuvieron que rogar mucho, en cuanto la _señorita _le pidió quedarse a hacerle compañía, él no se hizo mucho -o nada- del rogar.

-Pero solo un rato, mire que la carretera es muy peligrosa por la noches y… -ni termino de decirle sobre los peligros de conducir de noche cuando ya se encontraba dentro de su _humilde casa_.

La impresión que daba la casa desde afuera la mostraba enorme, muy bonita y de un gusto excelente, pero al entrar… ¡Wow! Si, Wow. Simplemente no había palabras que expresaran aquello; los empleados tenían su propia casa dentro de la mansión, ¡una casa!, y una con lujos que él nunca podría darse; ¡Merlín! hasta tenía un pequeño arroyo que, muy a lo lejos, se unía con la piscina. Además no hay que olvidar la cancha de tenis, la de fútbol, la de básquet… y eso que solo echo una mirada rápida, que si le hubieran dado un tour… ¡nunca acaba!

Esa _fortaleza _(o de que otro modo llamaría a la casa de al menos 15 hectáreas en la que vivía la _señorita)_ era hermosa, digna de todo una princesa de los cuentos que su mamá le leí. Su mamá…

No pudo dejar de comparar las circunstancias… ¿Cómo podía existir gente que lo tuviera todo con tan solo sugerirlo, que sus papas las quisieran y que su vida fuera el perfecto 'mundo color de rosa'? ¿Por qué la vida se ensañaba con los que menos tenían? ¿Por qué él, por qué sus padres?

-¿Qué puedo ofrecerle? -le pregunto su acompañante, logrando sacarlo de su breve estado de depresión. Hace mucho que no pensaba en _ellos_.

-Mmm… no lo se. Usted es la experta en estos temas, ¡sorpréndame! -y le sonrió, aunque la risa no le llego a los ojos-

-De acuerdo -se dirigido a una enorme cantina de madera muy fina y con acabados que no parecían ser ingleses, abrió unas puertas que eran casi de su altura, entro en el interior y regreso con una botella algo viaje pero que se veía, estaba intacta. Tomo dos copas de la cantina, cerro esa puerta y regreso a su lado- Pruébelo, este es mi favorito, estoy segura de que le encantara -y sin esperar más vertió un poco del líquido oscuro en sus copas-

La castaña camino hasta el sofá y se sentó en él, se veía agotada, abrumada, desesperada… Bebió un poco y sonrió.

¿Y? ¿Le gusto? -el moreno solo le sonrió de vuelta y probo un poco del vino…- Exquisito -y tomo un trago mas grande-

-Bueno ¿Sr.…? -él esbozo una ligera sonrisa y negó con la cabeza-

-Me llamó Harry James Potter Evans, si vamos a estar un rato juntos creo que lo mejor es presentarnos ¿no cree?

-Tiene muchísima razón, que pensara de mis modales… Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y soy la hija de John Granger, de seguro usted…

-Le ruego, Hermione, me tuteé. Y espero poder hacer lo mismo.

-Claro que puede tutearme, pero yo no se si podré -respiro hondo- Harry, bueno, seguro habrá oído de mi padre -se rió. Por supuesto, una _señorita _bien educada jamás tutea a alguien que tan solo lo conozca de algunas horas- Es uno de los diseñadores mas famosos en el mundo, dueño de _Moda G…_

-He oído de tu padre, pero no sabía que tuviera una hija…

-Dos -el la miro confundido- Tengo un hermano, mellizo. Su nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy -la miro aún más confundido-

-No se supone que si son mellizos ustedes…

-…deberíamos apellidarnos igual ¿cierto? -él asintió- Si, todos nos dicen lo mismo. Lo que pasa es que Draco no es hijo de mi mama, el tiene otra mamá -la cara del ojiverde era impagable. Mellizos de diferentes madres, el mundo estaba demente- ¿Extraño no? Bueno uno se acostumbra, créame que cuando te lo explican desde los dos años te dejan peor de cómo estabas, yo me conformaba con tan solo saber que él era mi mellizo.*

-Pero aún así, supongamos que es cierto -ella frunció el ceño ¿Acaso la estaba llamando mentirosa?- ¿Cómo es que él es Malfoy y tu Granger, no se supone que los dos deberían ser Granger porque su papa es el mismo?

Ella se relajo un poco. -En realidad Draco lleva el apellido de su mama primero, yo llevo el de papa… de todos modos él es Draco Malfoy Granger… algún día le contare la historia completa… es algo… extraña -su mirada se puso triste y el chico prefirió cambiar de tema-

Aunque llevaba tan solo unas horas de conocer a la _señorita_, Harry se daba cuenta que detrás de esa fachada de niña rica, había una persona que sentía y que se moría por mostrar lo que realmente era. Y él la ayudaría, después de todo… seguía esperando su propina.

-¿Gusta un poco más? -le pregunto. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con los ojos miel frente a sus orbes verdes. Tragó saliva-

-Si por favor -le dio su copa, vacía, a la muchacha para que esta sirviera otro poco del _Don Perignon_ que estaban tomando-

El ojiverde volvió a sumergirse en su pensamientos, el asunto de su hermano era extraño, pero era aún más extraño que es muchacha le contara su vida sin ponerse a pensar en que tal vez, él podría ser un secuestrador o algún violador que solo quería saber mas sobre su víctima. Otra prueba de lo sola que estaba Hermione. Justo como él.

-¿En que piensa? -volvió a oír esa voz tan melodiosa- Esta demasiado serio y, perdóneme la indiscreción pero… esta parece melancólico-

-Yo… ehm… -¿Cómo era posible que una muchacha a la que acababa de conocer pudiera identificar tan bien sus emociones siendo que a su amigo Ron le costo años lograrlo y a veces ni siquiera lo entendía totalmente- Perdón, solo… pensaba -trato de sonreír- Yo… pensaba, mas bien recordaba… o trataba de recordar -la chica lo miro confundida- No me haga caso, yo me entiendo… ahora… ¿no tiene hambre?

-Si -la mirada de la ojimiel se ilumino- La verdad es que me estoy muriendo de hambre, en la… mi fiesta, solo tomo un pequeño aperitivo de canapés y caviar, pero… -se sonrojo- Bueno yo esperaba que ustedes supiera… que… amm…

-¿Qué supiera cocinar? -ella asintió- ¡Claro que se! -se levanto del mullido sofá en el que se encontraba e hizo lo mismo con ella, la tomo de la mano y la miro directamente a los ojos- Tan solo muéstreme una cocina y yo me encargo del resto…

Ella sonrió feliz y lo llevo a la cocina mejor preparada que jamás había visto, ¡Merlín! ese era el sueño de cualquier chef; todo estaba tan en orden, tan cuidado, tan… perfecto.

-Le preparare unos frijolitos charros que… -se comenzó a reír de la mueca de asco que puso la _señorita_-

-¿Qué? No me diga que jamás ha comido frijolitos -ella negó-, tamales -volvió a negar- chorizo con… -parecía que iba a vomitar y prefiero dejarlo así, después de todo, seguía siendo una niña rica-

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué se le antoja? -ella lo pareció meditar y rápidamente le respondió-

-¡Lasaña! ¡Es mi platillo favorito!

El ojiverde, que no era muy fanático de la lasaña, acepto; después de todo estaba en su casa y… seguía esperando su propina.

Aún recordaba como preparaba la lasaña su mama, después de todo, él había heredado su sazón y gusto por la cocina. Se dispuso a sacar todos los ingredientes y puso manos a la obra.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, la lasaña de la castaña estaba lista, ella había aprovechado en preparar la mesa -o hacer su mejor intento en prepararla, por lo que el moreno tuvo que auxiliarla-, después de todo, si iba a pasar el fin del año ahí, debía de hacerlo lo más lindo que pudiera.

Comieron y charlaron durante unas dos horas, ella le contó sobre _Moda G_ y todo lo que conllevaba el hecho de apellidarse Granger. Él, únicamente, le hablaba de Ron, de los Weasley y de sus estudios. Jamás menciono algo de sus padres, sentía que aún no existía tal grado de confianza.

Descubrieron que tenían gustos parecidos en lo referente a la literatura, las artes y la música.

**-OoOoO-**

Jane Granger daba vueltas en el recibidor de la mansión Diggory, acaba de llegar, junto con su esposo y su hijastro, y le recibían con la noticia de que su hija se había marchado por una insignificante pelea con Cedric, lo peor de todo es que llevaba casi una hora… ¡una hora! tratando de comunicarse con ella pero la lluvia provocaba una enorme interferencia. ¡De que servía tener los mejores celulares de última tecnología si con una simple lluvia no podían realizar una llamada…! ¡Demandaría a la compañía!

Cedric estaba igual que ella, parecía león enjaulado; no, estaba peor que eso.

-Jane, le juro que no se que fue lo que paso, estábamos tan bien, a punto de dar la gran noticia, no se ofenda, tratamos de esperarlos pero esto nos superaba y de pronto… salio corriendo, tomo su auto y se marcho sin decirme nada mas que un _Me siento mal_- obviamente el heredero Diggory no iba a decir que fue lo que causo el estallido de la muchacha, eso se lo reservaría únicamente para él-

-No te preocupes querido, que así sea necesario llamar a la INTERPOL, localizare a mi hija y veré que sucede. Tu solo no te estreses. -el ojigris sonrió, sabía que Jane Granger haría lo que fuera necesario, pero de que Hermione se casaba con él, se casaba o dejaba de llamarse Cedric Diggory-

-Jane, cariño yo creo que… -empezó Robert, quien para ese momento no había dicho ni _pi_-

-Tu no crees nada… -y como siempre, Robert cerró la boca y dejo que su mujer arreglara todo _a su manera_. Obviamente no saldría nada bueno de ahí-

-¡Jane, lo conseguí! -interrumpió Draco y dándole su celular a su madrastra para que hablara con su melliza, se dio fin a la pequeña (y rutinaria) pelea matrimonial.

A pesar de que a Hermione siempre la había visto como su hermana, a Jane nunca la pudo ver como algo más que la esposa de su padre. Él tenía a su mama y Jane era solo Jane, la madre de su hermana melliza. ¡Que complicado!

La señora Granger casi suelta el teléfono del alivio que sintió al escuchar a la muchacha contestar el teléfono.

**-OoOoO-**

Casi cuando estaban por terminar de cenar, el teléfono sonó como loco; en un principio Hermione pensó en dejarlo sonar, se imaginaba quien podía ser y recordó que aún estaba enfadada con Cedric por dejarse tratar como un bebe y hacerla pasar semejante bochorno; pero el teléfono no paró: _ring_, sonó una vez, _ring ring, _dos veces, _ring ring ring ring,_ ¡veinte veces! Harta, cuando volvieron a llamar, decidió contestar.

-Diga… -contesto la castaña-

-¡Hermione! ¡Hija! ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué contestaste tú el teléfono? ¿Y los sirvientes? ¿Dónde esta Pierre?

-Si mami soy yo, estoy en la casa -rodó los ojos ¿si ella le contesta, donde más puede estar? (N/A: típico, cuando las mamas llaman lo primero que hacen es decir _¿ya llegaste?_ Si les contestamos, supongo que ya llegamos ¿no? O al menos mi mami así es :P);- conteste yo porque estaba aquí sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro, los sirvientes supongo que están haciendo sus quehaceres y Pierre esta en la cocina preparándome un _smoothie**_ de frutas rojas... -la ojimiel pensó rápidamente-

-Te marco porque me entere del malentendido que tuviste con Cedric, seguro que te enfadaste, pero ahora que todo esta mas tranquilo te sugiero (y exijo) vengas a la mansión Diggory; Draco, tu padre y yo acabamos de llegar y pensamos celebrar el Año Nuevo con nuestros amigos mas cercanos y _futura familia_…

Hermione se asusto al oírle decir a su madre esas palabras tan extrañamente peligrosas, si Cedric le había ido con el chisme a sus padres de lo que le había gritado…

-…entonces cariño, ¿en cuanto tiempo te esperamos? -siguió su madre-

-Mami -dijo en tono meloso- es que creo que me agarro una gripe… cof, cof, cof -fingió toser- resulta que el auto se me descompuso a mitad del camino y me tuve que esperar a que una _persona especializada _llegara a auxiliarme… en el tiempo que estuve ahí, creo que me resfrié…. cof, cof, cof…

-¿Segura que estas bien querida? -la señora Granger estaba preocupada- ¿No quieres que vallamos a hacerte compañía…

-¡NO!... digo, mejor quédense con los Diggory y excúsame con Amos y Clarisse, diles que mañana los acompañare a almorzar para compensarlos, creo que es mejor quedarme aquí… cof, cof, cof

-Si querida, creo que es lo mejor, no queremos que estés enferma cuando faltan solo dos meses para la boda y menos aún habiendo tanto por hacer… descansa, pídele a alguna de las mucamas te prepare un té y vete a tu habitación, si te sigues sintiendo mal llama al doctor y que te vaya a checar… sabes que es nuestro deber y obligación acompañar a los Diggory en su fiesta… te queremos -y sin mas, la conversación con su madre había terminado. Si, su madre era tan amorosa…-

Algo molesta y triste se termino ella sola la primer botella de _Don Perignon_, luego, con ayuda de Harry, fue una segunda, tercera… whisky, vodka… de repente ya no se sabía que era lo que tomaban.

Platicaban, bailaban, cantaban (o más bien gritaban; era una ventaja estar en una casa privada), y todo por obra y gracia del alcohol, ella jamás haría ese tipo de acciones y mucho menos en presencia de un hombre desconocido.

-Sa… hip… sa…bes… -tartamudeo la castaña. En ese momento se encontraban tirados en medio de la sala, con los zapatos colgando del gran árbol de navidad que se encontraba en el recibidor- me caíste d-de mar…marr… mara-villa

-Si Hermione… hip… t-tu tam…bién m-me has… hip… caí-do muyyy bie…n -y siguieron tomando, las copas hace rato que habían quedado olvidadas en el baño (?) y ahora tomaban directo de la botella-

¿Cantam… hip… cantamos? -pregunto ella-

-_Pus_… cantam…os

_Quiero escapar y despertar_

_Sin saber del tiempo_

_Quiero respirar, sin nunca regresar_

_Y quiero vivir, quiero existir_

_Sentir el silencio_

_Ya no quiero hablar_

_Solo quiero encontrar, un día de paz***_

-No… -comenzó a sollozar la ojimiel- hip… yo ya n-no… hip… quiero v-vir -gritó- me quiero morir… hip, mi vida es n asco, hip… ¡lo que todos ven son vil _a-aparrienci…as_! ¡No quiero s-seguir con esta far-rsa! -bostezó- Solo… solo… hip _quiero escapar_

Cayó profundamente dormida, en una posición algo incomoda y con las lágrimas aún frescas en sus ojos. El ojiverde, que estaba menos tomado y que sabía soportar bastantes cantidades de alcohol en su sistema, la trato de despertar, en su inconciencia, para que al menos se acomodara mejor y se fuera a lastimar. Pero no.

Al parecer la castaña estaba muy tomada o muy cansada, porque no despertó. El chico, que aunque sabía soportar el alcohol pero no era ni Batman ni Superman como para encontrarse en sus cinco sentidos después de una, dos tres… quien sabe de cuantas botellas, trato de pensar en una manera para que la muchacha no se lastimara. Y se le ocurrió. ¡La llevaría a su habitación!

Al parecer la castaña estaba muy tomada o muy cansada, porque no despertó. El chico, que aunque sabía soportar el alcohol pero no era ni Batman ni Superman como para encontrarse en sus cinco sentidos después de una, dos tres… quien sabe de cuantas botellas, trato de pensar en una manera para que la muchacha no se lastimara. Y se le ocurrió. ¡La llevaría a su habitación!

-Haber Hermione, ayúdame, vamos a levantarte -y con mucho trabajo la logro levantar para recargarla contra sí-

La llevo a rastras hasta el inicio de las escaleras _¿Cómo puede pesar tanto 'esta'? Si a simple vista se muy 'flaca'… ¿usara algo para ocultar su 'panza'? _Los pensamientos de Harry no eran los mas coherentes que ha tenido pero estaba muy tomado… y claro, todo eso lo hacía por su propina, no por otra cosa.

A llegar a la escalera otro problema se presento: subirla.

Obviamente no podía arrastrarla, los golpes que seguramente le saldrían mañana la harían enfadarse con él y… adiós propina. No. Tenía que pensar antes de que su buena voluntad se viera opacada por las ganas de correr al baño y encerrarse por una hora… tal vez dos.

Agradeció a Dios cuando su mente se ilumino: ¡la _echaría_ encima del barandal y la subiría empujando!

Gran error.

Por cada escalón que subía, la chica se resbalaba dos. Para estas alturas los ojos se le cerraban y sentía que perdería en cualquier momento él también.

Bueno, dormir en la comodidad de su cama compensaría unos pequeños golpecitos en el cuerpo ¿no? Y claro, siempre podía decir que él no tenía ni idea de cómo llegó a su cama porque él se encontraba igual o más _borracho_ que ella. Si, solución encontrada.

La tomo fuertemente de las muñecas y recargo un poco su cuerpo en el barandal y ahora sí ¡que vengan los cincuenta escalones!

Hermione parecía muñeca de trapo: se movía como loca y a cada paso rebotaba o chocaba con algo. Se sentía extraña pero a la vez muy segura, dejo que su sexto sentido se encargara de protegerla y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo… donde encontraba a su príncipe azul.

Llegaron con muchos esfuerzos al segundo piso y el ojiverde pudo ver, con horror, como las escaleras seguían y seguían y seguían, parecían nunca terminar.

_¿Cómo es posible que estos riquillos construyan sus casas con millones de pisos y no sean capaces de poner un maldito elevador? _-pensó con la última parte racional que quedaba en su cerebro-

_Ni loco subo a buscar cual es el cuarto de 'esta' que se duerma donde pueda, ya bastante hice _-sentía que se derrumbaría de un momento a otro y su conciencia lo obligo a hacerlo entrar en el primer dormitorio que encontró. La _tiro_ en la cama y él mismo se acostó… para asegurarse que estuviera bien, claro.

Nunca se dio cuenta en que momento sus párpados se cerraron y se acomodo mejor en la cama, una deliciosa cama.

A eso de las cinco de la mañana la ojimiel se medio despertó, al sentirse tan incómoda, solo para quitarse (como pudo) el vestido D&G carísimo que se había comprado en Suiza; se quedo únicamente en interiores porque cuando recordó que debía de usar su camisón corto de _Victoria's Secrets_, estaba nuevamente dormida.

Harry despertó poco después porque los pies le mataban, jamás había dormido con las botas puestas y estaba seguro que, cuando fuera conciente nuevamente, se recordaría el no hacerlo nunca.

Se sintió tan cómodo en aquella enorme cama que decidió quitarse toda la ropa y solo quedarse con su _bóxer_, después de todo quien podría verlo en ropa interior. Se acomodo del lado opuesto a la castaña y se envolvió y las finas y calientitas mantas.

Se sintió tan cómodo en aquella enorme cama que decidió quitarse toda la ropa y solo quedarse con su _bóxer_, después de todo quien podría verlo en ropa interior. Se acomodo del lado opuesto a la castaña y se envolvió y las finas y calientitas mantas.

**-OoOoO-**

Los Granger (y Malfoy) llegaron a eso de las nueve de la mañana, solo contaban con unas pocas horas para regresar nuevamente a la mansión Diggory para el almuerzo que Hermione había prometido a sus futuros suegros.

Jane Granger traía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, la noche anterior el joven Diggory había planeado una pequeña salida a Francia para cenar en el _Merriet & L'amour _y así reconciliarse con la muchacha; cada día se convencía más de que Cedric era el candidato perfecto para su hija: guapo, caballeroso, rico, inteligente, rico, romántico, rico, amoroso y rico.

No podía pedir nada más perfecto que emparentar con los Diggory.

Al llegar, los empleados les esperaban afuera para recibirlos, tal y como les habían enseñado.

El chofer les abrió la puerta y el primero en bajar fue Robert, seguido por su mujer y su hijo. Jane fue la primera en hablar.

-Romina -una mujer de cabello chico y ojos negros dio un paso adelante- como se encuentra la _señorita_ -Romina puso cara de confusión- estuvo en cama anoche por una gripe muy fuerte y quisiera saber sobre su estado…

Ni tiempo dio a contestar cuando la señora de la casa entro a la casa con intenciones de llegar a la habitación de su hija.

-_¿La señorita?_ -repitió el ama de llaves- Pero ella no ha pasado la noche aquí, mi señora, es más nosotros creíamos que el joven Draco era el que se había quedado en casa, como el no suele acompañarlos…

-Tonterías -respondió la mujer sin detener sus pasos hacia el segundo piso. La muchacha la seguía muy de cerca mientras que padre e hijo entraban con calma en la propiedad. Jane solía ser demasiado _sobre protectora_- Hermione se regreso de la mansión Diggory porque estaba indispuesta, yo le llame ayer aquí y me dijo que entraría a la cama para evitar correr mayor peligro-

Llego a la tercer habitación a un costado de las escaleras y toco una vez. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Nada. Seguramente la pobre había pasado mala noche y recién se podía dormir. Siempre le pasaba. Jane Granger sonrió al recordar a su pequeña de niña. Casi igual que ahora.

A los pocos minutos la alcanzaron su marido y Draco, la mujer les hizo un movimiento de cabeza para avisarles que la niña estaba bien. Estuvieron tan preocupados…

Draco entró en su habitación (la del lado derecho a la de su melliza) y se encerró ahí. Tenía solamente unas horas para prepararse.

El matrimonio Granger también se dirigió a su cuarto (al otro lado del de su hija) para comenzar a arreglarse, debían verse mejor que de costumbre ya que ese día harían público lo que sería "El evento del año"

-Es mejor que llamemos al doctor Beaz, prefiero que revisen a mi niña y que un profesional me asegure que esta en óptimas condiciones en vez de que le suceda algo el segundo día más feliz de su vida…

La mujer se calló de repente y la sonrisa que minutos atrás traía se le borro del rostro completamente… ¡¿Cómo había terminado su hija ACOSTANDOSE con sabrá Dios quien sea?

-¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? -grito a punto del colapso-

Hermione despertó de golpe ante el grito de su madre, la cabeza le dolía horrores como para andar soportando las paranoias de su madre…

¡Un momento! ¿Qué hacía en la habitación de sus padres? Se quito de encima las cobijas y de pronto sintió un aire muy helado recorrerle el cuerpo, se quiso cubrir con su mismo camisón, cuando lo noto… ¡¿Porque estaba desnuda…? Peor aún, ¡que hacía desnuda, en la cama de sus padres y y y…!

Harry Potter se desperezo y salio de entre las cobijas, tanto ruido y la luz le molestaban de sobremanera, la _cruda_ lo mataba, era seguro que no volvería a tomar…

De nuevo, ¡¿Qué hacía desnuda, en la cama de sus padres y con Harry Potter, el mecanicucho de quinta, en las mismas condiciones…?

¡¿QUE HABÍA HECHO?

* * *

><p>*Se que suena extraño, pero es verdad. Al menos según mi maestra de biología del año pasado.<p>

Este proceso (que no recuerdo bien su nombre) es muy parecido a la inseminación artificial, aunque menos comercial. Se trata de que, al momento de procrear un hijo, y la madre se encuentre en condiciones criticas, sus ovulos (ya fecundados) sean pasados a un vientre _prestado_ para que el bebe se pueda desarrollar correctamente, es decir, tendra los genes de la madre y el padre original, solo que se formara en un vientre externo. La situación de Hermione y Draco, es que con él hicieron eso y el papa procreo a Hermione con la persona encargada de tener a Draco. Son mellizos, sí, bastante parecidos (genes paternos) pero de diferente madre. Espero me entiendan y buscare en mis apuntes el nombre de este proceso para que, sino me explicque bien, ustedes mismos lo puedan buscar.

**_Smoothie:_ (del inglés _smooth_: suave) es un batido de fruta comercializado con esta apelación. Bebida cremosa no alcohólica preparada a base de trozos y zumos de fruta, concentrados o congelados, mezclados tradicionalmente con productos lácteos y hielo o helado.

***Escapar - Kudai

* * *

><p>Se que prometí publicar los lunes pero me pasaron dos cosas nada lindas jaja…<p>

El Lunes yo llegue toda feliz a mi casa lista para publicar pero en lo que me cambiaba y oía algo de música para desestresarme de la escuela en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto (se los mega recomiendo), me recosté en la cama (según yo 5 minutitos) y cerré los ojos. ¿El resultado…? Me desperté a la 1:45 am y solo a preparar mi mochila y volver a caer rendida. Y el martes… bueno discutí con mi hermanito por culpa de unos juguetes (es que me uso de saco de _boxeo_) y mi papa me castigo ¡a mi! sin mi amada lap y a él no le hicieron nada (según porque como soy la mayor, yo si razono ¬¬)

Y ahora… bueno fui al dentista y se supone debería de terminar de leer un libro para un examen de mañana pero… me escape para publicar, no vayan a creer que soy mentirosa jeje…

Espero que este capitulo les guste y ¿creen que sea merecedora de uno de sus valiosísimos reviews? Espero que si.

¿Cómo ven a Harry? ¿Y a Hermione? ¿Qué harán los Granger al encontrarlos en _esa_ situación?

¡Nos leemos la próxima semana (no digo que el lunes porque capaz les vuelvo a quedar mal, pero de que es en la semana, lo es)…!

Bessos de su amiga, EriqitaPotterGranger


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa JK Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.

**Summary: **-AU- Hermione Granger es la hija del mas aclamado diseñador de modas del mundo, esta próxima a casarse con el heredero de los Diggory, Cedric. Es una chica malcriada, prepotente, consentida y mimada que tiene todo lo que desea al instante.

Ante todos de vida es perfecta y ella es la princesa en su propio cuento de hadas, pero la verdad es que ya no soporta que todos manejen su vida sin tomar en cuenta su opinión.

Harry Potter es un mecánico que vive en un pequeño cuarto con su amigo del alma, Ron Weasley, sus padres desaparecieron cuando apenas tenía dos años quedándose a cargo de sus tíos que solo hicieron que su infancia fuera la peor de su experiencia de su vida; él está seguro de que sus padres siguen vivos y no parara hasta encontrarlos.

¿Cómo es que el destino de una heredera con su futuro escrito desde el momento en que nació se junta con el de un simple mecánico que apenas y tiene dinero para comer?

¿Cómo fue que fueron obligados a casarse siendo de mundos tan diferentes?

Más extraño aún ¿cómo fue que terminaron total y completamente enamorados?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.<strong>

_-¿…sabías que te amo? –susurró muy cerca de sus labios-_

_-¿Y tú sabías que fuiste, eres y serás siempre el único hombre en mi vida? –respondió ella acortando la distancia y besándolo tiernamente-_

_Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono, él le acariciaba suave y sensualmente la espalda hasta que con algo de trabajo dio con el cierre de su vestido y lo comenzó a bajar haciéndola estremecer._

_-Harry… Harry…_

_-Harry…_

-Harry…

-¡Harry! ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS! –de un momento un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y la estruendosa risa de su amigo lo sacaron de su ¿sueño? ¡Fue solo un sueño!

-¡¿Por qué rayos tenías que gritarme así? –los ojos del muchacho parecían lanzar fuego-

-¿Soñando despierto de nuevo amigo? -un pelirrojo con la cara y ropa de trabajo manchadas de grasa y aceite le veía desde arriba con una extraña mueca que parecía no decidirse si continuar riéndose o preocuparse por el estado y el golpe que se había metido el pelinegro-

Con cuidado, Harry se deslizo con la patineta de debajo del coche que, hacía más de dos horas, intentaba reparar. Tomando el trapo sucio que estaba colgado encima del automóvil se quito la poca grasa de las manos y, de nuevo, perdido en sus pensamientos caminó hasta llegar al pequeño espejo que se encontraba en el destartalado baño del lugar para revisar su frente. _Rayos, ese golpe dejara moretón _maldijo mentalmente.

Y desde lejos Ron Weasley lo veía.

Lo veía sumamente preocupado y angustiado.

Harry nunca había sido un chico muy expresivo y tampoco es que se la pasara hablando todo el día, pero ya llevaba casi una semana en aquel estado _zombie_ en el que sin razón aparente había entrado.

No hablaba, a penas comía, sus ojos expresaban miedo, vergüenza, arrepentimiento, pero sobre todo tristeza, una profunda tristeza que no veía desde el _accidente _de sus padres. Ya estaba cansado, desesperado, pero sobre todo preocupado por la salud de su amigo; cada que él intentaba acercársele y tratar de ayudarlo, como habían hecho prácticamente desde que nacieron, lo único que obtenía era una mirada de _¡No te metas!_ con un matiz de súplica, una gélida contestación de _No tengo nada _con un tono de culpa y que en cuestión de segundos volviera a sumergirse en su propia burbuja de sufrimiento.

Su familia estaba igual, su madre lloraba todas las noches al no saber la razón de la infelicidad de su _hijo_; su padre intentaba hablar con él "de hombre a hombre" pero Harry siempre lo esquivaba con pretextos absurdos que no dejaban lugar a dudas que el chico sufría.

Observo a su amigo, hermano, parado frente al espejo, sin mirarse realmente, con su mirada perdida de nuevo, seguramente, en aquello que tanto lo perturbaba. En ese momento la voz de su madre irrumpió en su cabeza recordándole lo que era como su dilema: _"Situaciones desesperadas, requieren de medidas desesperadas" _y _"La familia es primero"_.

Y tomando eso como una señal divina, caminó rápidamente a la entrada para cerrar la cortina* y colocar el anuncio de 'CERRADO'. Estaba decidido: hablaría con Harry Potter costara lo que costara.

Un insistente _Ring_ lo saco de sus cavilaciones sobre cómo hacer que el pelinegro confiara en él; al mirar nuevamente hacia el baño no le sorprendió ver que su amigo ni siquiera se había inmutado por él sonido del teléfono: probablemente ni lo había escuchado.

Dispuesto a mandar muy lejos al que estuviera tras la bocina descolgó el aparato.

-Bueno –contesto en un tono no muy amigable-

_-Buenas tardes, si es tan amable de comunicarme con el señor Harry James Potter Evans se lo agradeceré enteramente._

El pelirrojo se sorprendió, nadie que conociera a Harry lo llamaba _señor_ y estaba muy seguro que los tipos que marcaban para ofrecer tarjetas de crédito o cualquier otro producto nunca consideraría a Harry como un cliente potencial.

Por un momento se olvido de la plática con el ojiverde, y, debido a su curiosidad innata (algo que por supuesto compartía con el susodicho), se propuso a averiguar quien buscaba al _señor_.

-Harry no se encuentra en estos momentos –contesto tratando de sonar igual de educado que quien estuviera del otro lado- salió hace unos momentos a atender un llamado –volteo a mirar al muchacho- personal… urgente.

_-Oh ya veo _–el tono del hombre sonó decepcionado- _perdone mi intromisión pero… ¿con quién tengo el gusto?-_

-Son Ron Wes… Ronald, el… hermano del señor Potter.

_-Entonces señor Potter…_

-Weasley –le interrumpió Ron-

_-¿Weasley? ¿Disculpe señor, pero está seguro que es usted familiar del señor Potter?_

-Soy su hermano ya se lo dije, ahora, ¿para qué necesita a Harry?

El hombre suspiró. _–De acuerdo, señor Weasley el motivo de esta llamada es para informarle que el Señor Granger está solicitando la presencia de su hermano urgentemente en su casa con motivo a la relación con la señorita Hermione. Es de vital importancia que asista ya que deben reanudar la conversación que dejaron inconclusa. Mañana a esta misma hora, un coche pasara por él hasta su residencia y de igual forma lo dejaran a la entrada de la misma. Esta invitación es personal, así que le pediría que le avise que vaya solo y que, preferentemente, no tenga algún otro compromiso ya que así como puede durar unos cuantos minutos, la charla se puede extender todo el día. ¿Alguna duda?_

-Eh… no ninguna…

_-Entonces señor Weasley, sería todo por mi parte, le ruego avise inmediatamente de esta llamada el señor Potter y haga especial énfasis en la hora, ya que el señor Granger es un hombre al que le fascina la puntualidad_

-Sí, yo le avisare…

_-Un placer hablar con usted y gracias por atender mi llamada. Hasta la próxima y que pase una excelente tarde._

-Igualmente –y colgó-

Ron estaba en shock.

¡¿Acababan de llamarle a Harry de parte del señor Granger? O sea, _El_ señor Granger, dueño de _Moda G_, magnate textil, reconocido no solo en Inglaterra sino en todo el mundo ¡y con motivo de la relación que su hermano mantenía con la _señorita Hermione!_ ¡¿En qué momento Harry había conocido a la señorita Granger? Mejor aún, ¡¿En qué momento Harry y la señorita Granger habían comenzado una relación? ¿Era por ese motivo por el cual su hermano se había hundido en ese estado?

Nuevamente camino hacia donde estaba el pelinegro y, con renovados ánimos por responder todos esos cuestionamientos que tenía en su cabeza, lo zarandeo un poco para atraer su atención.

-¿Qué quieres Ron? –ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo, simplemente le contesto sabiendo a lo que venía su pelirrojo amigo-

-¿Qué es lo que tienes Harry, y no me digas que nada porque eso ni tú te lo crees? ¿Acaso Hermione Granger tiene algo que ver en todo este asunto?

El pelinegro ya estaba listo para responder con las mismas palabras que daba cada vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre su estado; pero para lo que no estaba preparado ni de chiste era para lo que Ron le acababa de mencionar ¡¿Cómo era posible que su amigo lo relacionara con _Hermione Granger_ cuando en el mundo existían tantas chicas?

El chico pecoso noto como la expresión de Harry cambiaba de su, ya muy familiar, estado zombie a una de desconcierto y _miedo_.

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que el pelinegro pudo articular aún después de varios minutos de silencio-

-Lo que oíste Harry, te estoy preguntando si la causa de tu sufrimiento es por alguien llamada Hermione Granger, así de sencillo –respondió con una total seguridad-

-¿Qui… quie…en es _esa_ Hermi…on…e…? lo que sea –trato de sonar inmune a su nombre, pero su simple recuerdo lo torturaba-

-No te voy a decir quién es porque por tu expresión deduzco que SI la conoces. Solo te diré que yo la conozco, aunque solo sea en fotos y de oído, porque da la casualidad que Ginny trabaja medio turno como recepcionista en Moda G.

Harry se quedó en blanco, en todos los años que lleva conociendo a la hermanita de Ron nunca creyó que la pequeña pelirroja quisiera trabajar en algo que no tuviera nada que ver con su carrera y a bonita hora su hermano le dice que trabaja como recepcionista en la empresa del padre de _ella_. Si que tenía suerte

-Bueno, puede que si la conozca entonces ¿no? Si es tan importante como dices que es, seguramente habré oído de ella en algún lado. Lo más probable es que en una de las comidas familiares Ginny haya mencionado algo de su trabajo y de ahí el nombre me suene. Lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver la señorita Hermione Jane Granger en todo esto… digo, no es como que ella necesite ayuda con su auto… -de pronto su voz se convirtió en un murmullo- si con sus preciosos ojos miel puede conseguir lo que quiera… -sonrió irónicamente pues así había sido como se conocieron-

-Y ahí lo tienes… -la voz de su amigo lo saco de nuevo de sus pensamientos-

-¿Qué?

-Que ahí lo tienes. Dices no conocer nada de ella, que solo has oído de ella porque seguramente Ginny la llego a mencionar en alguna charla pero te apuesto que ni siquiera sabías que trabajaba en Moda G; además de que tú solo acabas de caer en la mentirota: primero, le llamaste por su nombre completo, dijiste _la señorita Hermione __JANE__ Granger_ -dijo imitando graciosamente su voz- si según tú no sabes nada de ella no entiendo cómo es que lo conoces… y segundo –interrumpió cuando vio que su ojiverde amigo quería protestar- cuando te volví a perder por unos segundos, y creyendo que no te oiría, susurraste: _si con sus preciosos ojos miel puede conseguir lo que quiera_. ¿Tu como sabrías de qué color son sus ojos, si ni en las fotos mejor tomadas se pueden distinguir? Eso solo lo puede saber alguien que la CONOZCA o que haya CONVIVIDO con ella, y sinceramente creo que tu ya has hecho las dos cosas…

-¿Q-qu… -paso saliva ruidosamente- ¿Qué? –como era posible que el pelirrojo haya podido descubrir algo que llevaba guardando tan celosamente toda esa semana, y no era por menospreciar a su amigo pero es que… ¡era Ron, por todos los cielos!

-¡Harry Potter pusiste atención a algo de lo que te eh dicho! ¡Explícame que es lo que tienes que ver con Hermione y porque demonios el Sr. Granger quiere verte mañana por la mañana! –grito Ronald a todo pulmón y sin detenerse a pensar lo que causaría en su amigo haberle soltado semejante bomba-

Y en ese instante en el que pareció que el tiempo se detuvo para el ojiverde fue cuando el menor de los Weasley comprendió la gravedad del asunto. Harry mantenía más que una simple relación con la heredera Granger.

Y ese pequeño descubrimiento le provoco una mayor preocupación.

-Harry te lo pido por lo que más quieras… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que ver con los Granger? –conociendo a su amigo, el pelirrojo sabía que si quería que Harry le confesara por lo que estaba pasando debía ser paciente y serenarse-

-Amigo, hermano… Antes de que te cuente que es lo que está pasando, repite lo que dijiste… como antes, yo hablo si tú hablas –Ron sonrió ante el recuerdo de su infancia-

-De acuerdo. Desde hace unos días que te vengo notando extraño, y no solo yo, toda la familia se ha percatado que no eres el mismo Harry Potter de siempre, ellos insisten que es por el exceso de trabajo en el que a veces te involucras, ¿pero quien que tu mejor amigo para saber que eso no es verdad? En fin, hace un rato que estaba pensando en la mejor forma de lograr que confiaras en mi… no, no, no, que estaba pensando en las torturas más eficaces para lograr que hablaras –el ojiverde sonrió ante ese último comentario- comenzó a sonar el teléfono insistentemente, descolgué dispuesto a mandar a la… -Harry lo vio con advertencia, después de todo, si hubo algo de lo que Molly Weasley se encargó fervientemente desde que tenían uso de razón fue de inculcarles modales. Como siempre dijo ella: "eran pobres, pero honrados y muy respetuosos"- bueno, sabes a donde; el punto es que al contestar lo primero que oí fue a una voz muy educada hablarme y preguntar por –hizo el ademán de las comillas con sus dedos- _"el señor Harry Potter"_ –Harry se puso pálido-. En ese momento mi deseo de mandar a quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado muy lejos se esfumo porque ¿quién te llama _a ti_, señor?, con lo que te gusta ese _apodo_. La cosa fue que el tipo ese con el que hable me dijo que el señor Granger te andaba buscando para poder continuar con la conversación ¡respecto a tu relación con SU hija! Me dijo que mañana como a esta hora un coche iba a pasar por ti para llevarte con ellos, y que ese mismo coche también te iba a regresar, que tú no te preocuparas por nada, tan solo que estuvieras listo… ¡ah! y que ellos ya sabían la dirección, pero eso sí, me recalco mucho el que estuvieras listo a tiempo ya que el señor Granger no es un hombre muy paciente… -termino-

-¿E-ent-enton-ces el señor Gran-ger –trago saliva- el señor Granger quiere verme? –pregunto al borde del colapso-

-Harry, si oíste todo lo que te acabo de decir, ¿cierto?

-Sí, entendí que estoy a punto de morir… -lentamente se acerco al pequeño sillón que tenían y se sentó. No creía que sus piernas lo soportaran por más tiempo-

-Harry… ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo fue que conociste a la Granger? ¿Mejor aún, como fue que comenzaron una relación?-

El ojiverde estalló. Esas simples palabras lograron desatar la furia que traía guardada y por fin el gran secreto fue revelado.

-¿Relación? ¡¿RELACION? –gritó- ¡¿Llamas relación al hecho de haberla conocido por culpa de su maldito coche? ¡¿Qué solo acepte entrar a su casa pensando que me podía ganar un poco de dinero extra? ¡¿Quieres saber que fue lo que paso? ¡¿Quieres que te cuente porque eh estado así estos últimos días? ¡¿Quieres saberlo? ¡¿En verdad lo quieres saber? –el pelirrojo estaba atónito ante la explosión de su mejor amigo. Ahora no estaba tan seguro de a que Harry prefería: al que no hablaba o al que gritaba-

-Hermano, tranquilízate. Sí, quiero que me cuentes que es lo que te está pasando, pero no quiero que te alteres… tan solo tenme confianza… como en los viejos tiempos…

El ojiverde comprendió que su amigo no tenía la culpa de los problemas que lo aquejaban… quizá y solo quizá si le contaba del infierno en el que había vivido esos últimos días Ron le ayudaría a encontrar una solución a todo y de paso lo ayudaría a evitar la dolorosa muerte que muy seguramente el señor Granger le había preparado en esos días.

-Bien Ron, solo por favor escucha hasta el final. Todo comenzó…

Y así le comenzó a relatar cómo fue su encuentro con la castaña, trato de detallarle todos los sucesos que él recordaba: la llamada de Dean, el precioso Mercedes, la _riquilla_ señorita Granger, su cara de miedo al saberse sola, la lujosísima Mansión Granger, el favor que ella le pidió, la gran propina que esperaba _por haberse sacrificado a estar con ella_ y finalmente llegó a la parte que mas temía y que tanto lo acongojaba: la mañana siguiente.

—Flash Back—

Le dolía la cabeza, la luz le lastimaba, tenía una sed terrible, todo le daba vueltas y lo peor de todo es que no recordaba nada. No sabía dónde estaba, que hacía y… ¿Por qué estaba semidesnudo junto a… junto a…?

-¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, QUE FUE LO QUE HA PASADO AQUÍ! –ese fue el grito que lo sacó de su sopor y le permitió reaccionar a lo que sea que ocurría a su alrededor-

Al levantarse un horrible mareo hizo que trastabillara cayendo de nuevo en la cama justo en donde se encontraba acurrucada y con ojos de miedo la _señorita._

-Herm… Herm… y-yo, yo no se, que fu-e… –intento hablar, disculparse, o hacer algo que le permitiera entender que rayos era lo que estaba sucediendo ahí-

-¡LE ORDENO QUE QUITE SUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MI HIJA! -de nuevo ese grito lo obligo a obedecer y rápidamente levantarse de la cama, olvidando por completo que estaba…-

-¡Ah! ¡Qué horror! –y ahí se quedo, medio atontado, tratando de entender porque esa señora que, pensó, era la madre de Hermione, se había volteado con una mano cubriendo sus ojos y porque las que, seguramente, eran las mucamas, lo miraban con una tonta sonrisa sugerente-

-¡Cúbrase! –un rubio platinado salió desde atrás solo para aventarle algo que, instintivamente, atrapó-

Con la sábana entre las manos y las miradas molestas, aterradas, y pícaras que le mandaban todos los presentes, por fin su cerebro pudo trabajar: ¡estaba desnudo! Bueno, no completamente desnudo, pero si de una forma que no era para nada decente.

-¡Robert! –el aludido miró a su mujer con una expresión que nadie pudo descifrar- ¡Ahora es cuando tu deber de padre te obliga a hacer pagar al desalmado que ha deshonrado a tu hija! –Jane le entregó una pistola que solo ella sabía dónde estaba- ¡Mátalo!

Harry se quedo helado y con los ojos fuera de órbita.

Nunca creyó que la gente rica fuera capaz de cometer algún crimen, sí, sabía que ellos eran los que propiciaban todo, pero también sabía que para eso contrataban gente que les hiciera el trabajo sucio. Aunque en esos momentos, ahí, frente a esa familia que de pobre no tenían ni la tierra del jardín, con el que creía, era el padre d Hermione y dueño de _Moda G_ apuntándole con una pistola (que, divinamente, fue entregada por su mujer); su concepto cambio radicalmente. De todos modos, pensó, quien se preocuparía por él, y si, de casualidad, los Weasley reclamaban algo, ellos tenían el poder, dinero e influencias suficientes para esconderlo todo.

-_Mejor así _–pensó- _Una carga menos para este mundo y la única felicidad para mí: estar con mis padres_-

Unos ligeros sollozos llamaron su atención entre aquel mar de gritos, al buscar de donde provenía aquel sonido sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos: Hermione estaba en una esquina de la habitación con una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo, sus ojos miel, hundidos en una profunda tristeza y ocultos tras las lágrimas que continuamente caían de ellos.

Por alguna extraña razón sintió que el hecho de haberle provocado semejante dolor a la _señorita_ era motivo suficiente para que su padre acabara con su vida. En ese momento ni siquiera recordó que vería muy pronto a sus padres, lo único que estaba en su mente era la cara de la castaña.

Cerró los ojos y con un sonoro suspiro se preparó para lo peor.

-¡NO! -¡Ah! -¡Alto! -¡Papa, no! –fueron algunos de los gritos que oyó antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse a la familia entera y a todos los sirvientes deteniendo al señor Granger de cometer alguna tontería.

-Todo esto es tu maldita culpa –explotó Hermione cambiando su semblante de uno dolido a la expresión más fúrica que había visto en toda su vida- ¡No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo hiciste esto, pero ten por seguro que jamás, óyelo bien, JAMÁS, voy a perdonártelo…! ¡arruinaste mi vida! –y nuevamente las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro. Realmente ya no quería llorar, no quería mostrarse débil de nuevo pero… no sabía con que desquitarse y ¿qué mejor forma de hacerlo que mostrarse así?-

-¡Lárguese maldito, lárguese! –el rubio que le había ventado la sábana se puso delante del señor Granger y le envió una mirada envenenada- ¡Coja sus cosas y no vuelva más-

Sin pensársela dos veces, el moreno tomo lo primero que encontró: sus zapatos, el pantalón y la camisa; y con todo y sábana en la mano, salió disparado de la Mansión Granger para no volver jamás.

En el camino y mientras se vestía apresuradamente bajo los ojos curiosos y asesinos de varios miembros del personal de los Granger, Harry vio como un chico que no debía ser mayor a él bajaba de una gran limosina para ingresar a la casa con un arreglo de las flores más extrañas y hermosas que jamás había visto; parecía que era una estrella ya que estaba enfundado en un traje perfectamente arreglado y con unos lente oscuros protegiendo sus ojos del sol, no tuvo que ser muy inteligente para saber que se trataba de otro como ellos.

Un grito desgarrador lo saco de sus pensamientos y el recuerdo de unos preciosos ojos miel inundados en lágrimas y con una mezcla de miedo, tristeza y algo de rencor lo regreso a su realidad.

Y ahí, el mundo de Harry Potter se derrumbó.

—Fin del Flash Back—

Al finalizar el relato, los ojos verde esmeralda del moreno estaban surcados en lágrimas que ya no se mostraba en ocultar, se sentía culpable por haber deshonrado de esa manera a una jovencita que lo tenía todo por delante; pero lo que lo mataba era el recuerdo de aquellos ojos que desde el primer momento lo había hipnotizado.

Ron Weasley se daba cuenta que poco le importaba a su amigo lo que quisieran hacerle, lo que en verdad temía era verla a ella.

-Hermano ya no te tortures, lo único que te queda es ir a enfrentarlos y estar preparado para lo que sea que el señor Granger te necesite –y con un suspiro, el ojiverde entendió que su amigo tenía toda la razón de mundo-

Lo único que le quedaba era hablar con los Granger, enfrentarse a su destino y prepararse.

Prepararse para volver a ver aquellos ojos miel.

* * *

><p>*Cortina: me refiero a las cortinas de los negocios, no a las de tela. No se si hayan visto, pero en algunos lugares tienen cortinas metálicas con las que cierran, y en donde a veces hasta tienen candados por fuera.<p>

* * *

><p>*Eriqa sale y se pone frente a ustedes sin protección alguna para recibir tomatazos, Avada's, Crucio y cualquier maldición, tortura o forma de desquite que encuentren prudente*<p>

¡P-E-R-D-Ó-N! Se que mi ausencia en este fic no tiene perdón de Merlín ni de Dios, pero es que en este poco tiempo (sé qué dirán "ni tan poco, ¡Fueron casi 10 meses!") me ha pasado de todo… No se si recordarán, pero en algún momento les comente que este era mi último año en la prepa, y bueno, ¡al fin lo concluí!

Hace unas semanas (específicamente el 20 de Abril) termine la prepa y aww no saben lo que para mi significo… Han sido demasiadas emociones juntas. Primero, e hecho de dedicarme al máximo para obtener un buen promedio para mi ingreso a la Facultad de Ingeniería de la UNAM (todos los que son de México seguro que me entienden); después, el prepararme psicológicamente para no volver a pisar la escuela y no volver a ver a mis amigos y finalmente, divertirme y aprovechar al máximo lo poquito que me quedaba.

Recién ayer fue mi entrega de diplomas y clausura de mi generación y me enorgullece decirles que salí limpia: ningún final, extraordinario o especial en mi historial académico :)

Fue maravilloso, y bueno como probablemente ya los aburrí, aquí les va una noticia que espero alegre a varios y logre olvidar el hecho de haber abandonado esta historia: estaré libre los próximos 3 meses, ya saben, las vacaciones, antes de entrar a la Universidad, así que le echare todas las ganas del mundo para que, al menos, la historia llegue a la mitad de capítulos publicados… es lo mínimo que se merecen por la espera y por sus hermosos comentarios, PM's, y ánimos para que la historia continúe…

Y hablando del fic… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Se que pudo haber sido algo tedioso pero era necesario, podríamos decir que es un capítulo de transición, era necesario saber cómo se sentía Harry, porque nos podremos imaginar que es lo que pasa por la mente de Hermione, ¿cierto? Digo, aunque sabemos que no paso nada, les pregunto a las chicas… ¿Cómo se sentirían si creen que paso _eso_, y de _esa_ forma?

Ahora bien, en el próximo capítulo veremos la conversación con los Granger, que, estén seguros, no será nada fácil para Harry.

Quisiera preguntarles algo… ¿Saben porque la historia se llama "El Inocente"? Es que en varios PM me preguntaban la relación del nombre con el fic, probablemente muchos lo sepan, pero si no, me gustaría que me dejaran sus opiniones sobre el título, así como también que me dijeran que creen que pasara en esa charla y las consecuencias que tendrá esa borrachera para Harry y Hermione…

En fin, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y que perdonen esta excesiva tardanza (y yo que siempre decía que mis historias favoritas se tardaban siglos en ser actualizadas, ahora entiendo a sus autoras)

La verdad es que me gustaría mucho ser merecedora de uno de sus tan valiosísimos reviews para mi…

Los quiere:  
>*EriqitaPotterGranger*<p>

**V**

**¿si?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.

**Summary: **-AU- Hermione Granger es la hija del más aclamado diseñador de modas del mundo, está próxima a casarse con el heredero de los Diggory, Cedric. Es una chica malcriada, prepotente, consentida y mimada que tiene todo lo que desea al instante.  
>Ante todos su vida es perfecta y ella es la princesa en su propio cuento de hadas, pero la verdad es que ya no soporta que los demás manejen su vida sin tomar en cuenta su opinión.<p>

Harry Potter es un mecánico que vive en un pequeño cuarto con su amigo del alma, Ron Weasley, sus padres desaparecieron cuando apenas tenía dos años quedándose a cargo de sus tíos que solo hicieron que su infancia fuera la peor experiencia de su vida; él está seguro de que sus padres siguen vivos y no parara hasta encontrarlos.

¿Cómo es que el destino de una heredera con su futuro escrito desde el momento en que nació se junta con el de un simple mecánico que apenas y tiene dinero para comer?

¿Cómo fue que fueron obligados a casarse siendo de mundos tan diferentes?

Más extraño aún ¿cómo fue que terminaron total y completamente enamorados?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>

Su hermano acababa de correr al mecanicucho de quinta y ella aún no se reponía de los acontecimientos que estaba viviendo, cuando de repente lo peor que le podía pasar en esos momento apareció enfundado en un impecable Armani y con enorme ramo de Orquídeas moradas y rosas.

Cedric entraba radiante, sabía que para esos momentos su querida futura suegra ya habría "convencido" a su Hermione de que lo perdonara y que los planes de boda siguieran tal y como estaban marcados. Así que lo primero que hizo ese día fue ir directo a la casa de su prometida para terminar de sellar esa reconciliación con un enorme ramo de Orquídeas, que sabía, eran las preferidas de la castaña.

Al llegar a la mansión presencio como un muchacho salía despavorido de la casa y en un estado deplorable, sonrió; seguramente su suegra lo acababa de despedir por no haber realizado correctamente alguna tarea.

Le sorprendió que la puerta estuviera abierta, pero realmente no le tomo importancia; estaba a punto de llamar a alguien de la servidumbre de los Granger para que lo anunciaran pero oyó unos sonidos provenientes del piso superior así que sabiendo que, de todos modos, él ya era un miembro más de aquella familia continuo su camino rumbo a la segunda planta.

Mientras subía, a su mente acudieron las imágenes que para él ya era una costumbre encontrarse deseando: su propia mansión, en Italia o Suiza quizá; él, al mando de "Diggory Corporations"; _su_ Hermione esperándolo todos los días en casa con una gran sonrisa; su único y pequeño hijo (por qué el solo quería tener un hijo, después de todo, él era hijo único y ahora era un hombre exitoso) siendo la envidia y el niño más mimado del mundo y una gran habitación, al lado de la suya por supuesto, donde viviría su madre… sí, esa era la vida perfecta que siempre había soñado tener.

Al llegar, la escena delante de sus ojos lo desconcertó y logro que saliera de su burbuja de ensoñaciones. Al parecer todos los habitantes de la mansión se habían reunido en los aposentos de _su_ futura esposa… y aunque por obvias razones jamás había puesto un pie en aquella habitación (¡era un caballero! Y los caballeros respetan a sus prometidas hasta el matrimonio), sabía de antemano que su cuarto era el tercero que allí se encontraba.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, (era inevitable, la castaña tenía aquel efecto en él) camino directamente hacia su cuñado para que él fuera el encargado de informarle el por qué del revuelo de la casa.

-Draco Malfoy… –el aludido volteo y al encontrarse cara a cara con el heredero Diggory, palideció-

-Cedric… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –respondió el rubio con evidente nerviosismo-

-Vine a ver a mi prometida es qu… ¿Qué tienes Draco? Te encuentro demasiado nervioso y ¿preocupado?... ¿Está todo bien? ¿Y Hermione?

-¿Yo? No, para nada Ced, es que he dormido relativamente poco y la mal pasada de anoche me está pasando factura…

-Sí, me imagino… aunque déjame decirte que ayer fue una velada excepcional y… -de repente un llanto proveniente de la habitación de su _amada_ interrumpió la pequeña charla y Cedric, olvidándose completamente de los modales, irrumpió en los aposentos de la castaña para quedarse helado-

-¡Mione! –_su _Hermione, se encontraba en un rincón llorando cuál magdalena con tan solo una fina manta encima -

-¡Cedric! –tres voces lo llamaron al unísono. Hermione, Jane y Draco le miraban con la tristeza grabada en los ojos y su suegro, que ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba a punto de derramar algunas lágrimas.

Fue en ese instante que supo que algo andaba mal. Muy mal. Bastante mal.

-¡Oh Cedric! ¡Perdóname! –y nuevas lágrimas volvieron a surgir de las mieles de sus ojos acompañadas de potentes sollozos provenientes de sus finos labios-

Fue en ese instante que supo que sus deseos no estaban _a punto_ de ser cumplidos.

**-OoOoO-**

La Mansión Granger estaba sumida en un silencio casi sepulcral. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los de los sirvientes preparando la mesa para la hora de la cena. ¡Ah! y unos tacones resonando insistentemente y haciendo eco en toda la habitación…

Sí, Jane Granger caminaba como león enjaulado sin detenerse siquiera para descansar. Draco miraba a su madrastra ir y venir por todo el salón murmurando cosas que solo para ella eran inteligibles.

Todos estaban, bueno no nerviosos ni preocupados porque quisiera o no el hombre ese debía de aceptar la propuesta, pero sí bastante tensos… ¡con el más mínimo fallo, la reputación de toda la familia iría en picada! Eso sin contar los señalamientos a los que sería sometida su hermana.

Aún no podía creer que su vida hubiera dado un giro tan drástico. Hasta hace unos días se encontraba en la difícil decisión de elegir que traje usaría en la boda de su hermana: Dior o Armani… quizás Channel, aunque también podía ser D después de todo él se tenía que ver, todavía más, espectacular que de costumbre ¡era el hermano de la novia! Y ahora… bueno, ahora debía de emplear a fondo sus costosas clases de yoga para evitar asesinar al maldito impuro que se atrevió a terminar con todos los sueños de Hermione.

Aún recordaba su cara de terror cuando despertó y se dio cuenta en donde y con quién paso la noche; desde que comenzó a tener uso de razón, exactamente a los 3 años, se vio obligado a mantener a salvo a su hermanita, ella era toda ternura, encanto y destilaba dulzura por donde se le mirara y claro que toda la gente lo notaba.

Cuando cumplieron diez años, comenzó su ardua labor de hermano mayor-celoso. Habían chicos de dieciocho años que intentaban cortejarla aún cuando era una bebe y ella, con su inocencia digna de la niñez que vivía, no entendía las propuestas indecorosas que los desgraciados le hacían.

Con el paso del tiempo su hermanita dejo de ser la niña inocente para dar paso a la adolescente responsable, esa que amaba la escuela y odiaba el incumplimiento de las reglas. Pero poco a poco Mione, como cualquier otra chica, se comenzó a desarrollar para revelar a la perfecta mujer. Obviamente el no fue el único que noto aquel cambio, todos los hombre se percataron y como perros tras un pedazo de carne fresca la comenzaron a acosar y a perseguir.

Ahí fue cuando por fin su padre intervino.

Hermione entro a la edad idónea para ser cortejada; claro que él, su padre y obviamente Jane, no iban a permitir que la pequeña princesa se casara con el primero que se lo propusiera. Había miles de candidatos y ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para desposar a su hermana. Los herederos de distintas compañías, alguno que otro conde y los hijos de algunas de las familias más influyentes fueron a hablar con su padre para poder intentar algo con la menor de los Granger desde que ella cumplió los dieciocho pero siempre había una razón para rechazar sus propuestas. Sí, estaban seguros que muchos de ellos le darían a su hermana lo que merecía, pero no tenían ese _algo_ que buscaban.

Hasta que apareció Cedric.

Diggory acababa de llegar a Estados Unidos para comenzar a supervisar una de sus empresas familiares y la pequeña Mione estaba por terminar la Universidad cuando se conocieron. Obviamente el chico no podía comenzar una relación con su hermana sin antes haberle pedido el permiso necesario a su padre y contar con la bendición de la familia. Así que viajo de nueva cuenta a Inglaterra para hablar con su padre para poder cortejarla. Toda la familia lo acepto desde el momento en que cruzó su puerta, ¿y es que quién podría negarle algo al heredero Diggory?

Su relación iba viento en popa, todo el mundo esperaba con ansias la boda, aquel evento era llamado por muchos _"El Evento del Año"_. Pero por lo que él notaba, todo eran apariencias. Mione y Diggory discutían seguido y aunque desconocía el motivo, sabía que su hermana estallaría en cualquier momento y terminaría con aquella farsa. Desde que la descubrió llorando, después de una pelea, comenzó a remorderle la conciencia, pero se consolaba pensando que era lo mejor que le podía pasar y que después de la boda aquellos enojos desaparecerían pues Diggory reemplazaría a su padre a la cabeza de "Diggory Corporations" y ella sería tratada como la princesa que era.

Y ahora, verla ahí derramando lágrimas silenciosas por lo que se le venía encima y sufriendo por la reciente ruptura de su compromiso le helaba la sangre. Él se encargaría de que aquel embrollo terminara de la mejor manera. Como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy Granger.

**-OoOoO-**

Uno, dos tres… doscientas veinticinco… quinientos ochenta y nueve…

Vuelta tras vuelta, paso tras paso…

Llevaba dando de vueltas en aquel espacio tan reducido desde hace una hora. De la sala a la cocina, de la cocina a la sala. Sabía que su amigo ya estaba mareado de verlo pasearse sin decir una palabra pero realmente agradecía con todo su corazón que no le dijera nada y que estuviera ahí para ayudarlo a afrontar algo tan difícil para él; de no ser por el pelirrojo, seguramente ya se habría vuelto loco.

Si su reloj no se equivocaba, tenía exactamente 15 minutos antes de que el auto de los Granger lo fuera a recoger para llevarlo a afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos. No se sentía nervioso, porque como bien le habían enseñado _toda acción tiene una reacción_ pero lo que le aterraba era volver a ver aquellos orbes miel que durante unas pocas horas lo miraban con dulzura y que horas después solo reflejaban toda la furia y el dolor que contenía su alma.

Paso sus manos nuevamente por su cabello tratando, inútilmente, de peinarlo y al no hallar que hacer con sus ansiosas manos las metió en los bolsillos del pantalón que formaba parte del traje que había alquilado.

Sí, después de su shock inicial y de plática que mantuvo con Ron donde le confesó todo lo referente a los Granger, el pelirrojo lo había convencido de que la mejor manera de empezar bien las cosas era conseguir un traje. _"Como te ven, te tratan" _le había dicho su amigo; además de que, por supuesto, llevaría consigo la sabana con la que se había envuelto al encontrarse semidesnudo, después de todo, él no era ningún ladrón.

-¡Harry Potter!

-¡Caray! Manía tuya de gritarme, Ron

-Es la única forma que encuentro para poder hacer que reacciones… aunque también podría haberte echado una cubeta de agua helada como en las caricaturas… pero el traje se arruinaría y mira que me costó terriblemente lograr que te vieras decente –el chico Weasley soltó unas risitas bajo la mirada fulminante de su amigo- Vale, me callo, pero es que como no me hacías caso yo…

_Toc toc toc, toc toc toc…_

Al oír los ligeros golpes en la puerta el ojiverde se tenso inmediatamente, y su amigo, después de echar un vistazo rápido al reloj, supo que había llegado el momento.

-Yo abriré… tranquilízate Harry, que tú no hiciste nada malo, aquello fue de dos, recuérdalo… -y con un hondo suspiro fue a abrir la puerta a su visitante-

"…_Aquello fue de dos_" –las palabras de ánimos que su amigo le dijo se quedaron en su mente- _Ojala estuviera seguro de eso_ –penso el moreno-

_-Buenas tardes vengo en busca del señor Potter, si me hiciera el favor de llamarlo, se lo agradecería enormemente…_

Oyó como Ron le pedía al hombre que lo esperara mientras lo iba a llamar y tembló. Tembló de miedo, de anticipación, pero sobre todo, tembló por la emoción.

* * *

><p>¡Hello everybody! ¿Cómo andan chicas bellas y chicos guapos?<p>

Pues como ven aquí ando reportándome con un nuevo capítulo! Creo que esta vez no me tarde tanto como con la vez pasada, pero ya tenía escrita la mitad y hoy me dedique a terminarlo.

Y es que aunque ya tenía un poco, esto de la Universidad me ha traído con los nervios de punta y con la inspiración en su nivel más bajo... pero ¿qué creen? ¡Si me quede en la Facultad que yo quería y en Ciudad Universitaria! Así que les presento a una futura Ingeniera Civil!  
>No saben, yo brincaba de felicidad y sí, hasta lloré; y bueno, como mis clases comenzarán este próximo Lunes 6 de Agosto, no estoy muy segura de cuándo podré colgar el capítulo 5, pero prometo hacerlo lo más pronto posible.<p>

Como verán, este capítulo es relativamente corto en comparación con los otros tres, pero debía de ser así ya que todo lo que pasará en la mansión Granger entrara en un solo cap., así que este podría ser llamado como un capítulo de transición: corto, repetitivo pero necesario.

Ahora a examinemos lo que sucedió: pudimos observar la relación de Cedric y Hermione desde la perspectiva de otra persona, y quién mejor que Draco para contarla, después de todo, él es el que mejor conoce a Mione

Nos podemos hacer una idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de Cedric y de lo que esperaremos de la ruptura de su compromiso (que en el próximo capítulo se mencionara); y seguimos observando cómo nuestro chico no entiende que debe de salir de las faldas de su madre.

Y bueno, el punto culminante: ¡no podía faltar el punto de vista de nuestro amado Harry! Así que ya tenemos una probadita de lo que pasará en "la famosa charla"

Y ahora, después de aburrirlos, espero y este capítulo les haya agradado ya que está hecho con todo mi corazón para ustedes mis queridos lectores...  
>¿Así que, creen que sea posible que me regalen un review? ¡No saben la sonrisa que me sacan con cada uno de ellos! :D<p>

Agradezco también a todas y todos los lectores que han puesto esta historia en favoritos, con alertas y a las personitas anónimas que solo leen el fic y que aún no convenzo de que comenten... no se preocupen, le pondré mi mayor esfuerzo para lograr que la historia capte el interés de todos!

¿Ahora sí...?

¿Review?

¿Sí?

V


End file.
